


Downtown

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural x Reader Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel buys a moped. Nothing less.





	Downtown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with how I wrote this.

Cas came into the bunker with a grin on his face.

Sam and Dean went on a supply run a few minutes ago and were about to take a nap on the couch just before Cas returned from, well, wherever he had been. You had no idea where he had gone, but he had left hours ago and that sparked questions.

“What’s gotten you so happy?” You ask Cas. You notice his hair is a bit, well, messed up. Not like it would be if he was with someone else, but like the wind blew it back for a while.

“Come to the garage. I have a surprise for you.” A bit puzzled, you follow him to the garage, hoping he didn’t pull the stunt from last month where he had brought a miniature farm to the bunker. You still missed the horse that you named Charlie. Get it, Charlie horse? Like the muscle cramp? Charlie horse?

“You know how my old vehicle broke?” He asks. Oh dear Lord, please don’t have let him buy a Prius. “Did you get a new car?” You ask. “Sort of. Close your eyes.” You do as he asks, now anxious to see what’s awaiting you when you open them. He leads you to the garage with his hands over your eyes.

“Tada!” You open your eyes to….. a moped?

“What do you think, Y/N? Do you like it?” If you said you didn’t think it was suiting for your angel, you’d be lying. “It’s fitting for you, Cas. And yes, I like it.” He beams at your words, wanting to impress you.

“The guys I met earlier were absolutely positive you would like it. They had mopeds too, and they helped me get back here.” He said.

“What do you mean?” And that was when he tells you the funniest, most bizarre story you think couldn’t have happened to anyone but your angel.

<§Ω§>

He walked into the moped store and a man asked about his budget. Cas tells him that he doesn’t know much of anything about mopeds and the man lights up as he shows Cas to what he thinks is a good choice for him.

At that moment, another man walked in, also being led by a salesman. The man immediately selects one with the help of the salesman. He drives out of the shop through the wall, why he did so, Cas doesn’t know.

“I want what he has.” He says, wanting to be happy like the other man was as he drove out of the store. “That’ll be 800 cash.” Cas put his hand into his pocket and makes the cash appear in his pocket, as to not show the moped dealer his powers. “Thank you, good sir. I will put in a good word for you to my father.”

With that, Cas drives out of the dealership through the hole in the wall.

 

As he’s driving his moped around town, he sees a man dancing around the street, swinging on poles and drop kicking hotdogs.The man is wearing leather skinny jeans, a maroon tasseled vest with no shirt on under it, and it would be impolite to ask if he was wearing a wig.

He doesn’t interrupt the man who seems to be singing. So he just drives his moped next to him, studying the man with curiosity.

He notices Cas on the moped but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he keeps walking, a few people tailing him as he keeps singing about downtown.

Then the singing man in the tasseled maroon vest and leather pants disappears.

Cas is bewildered but doesn’t look into the matter of the disappearing man. Cas keeps driving his new moped around the town, proud he bought it.

Some time later, he sees the blond man who made the hole in the moped store wall, that convinced him to get a moped in the first place. But he’s wearing something different and is on the shoulders of a burly man with a mustache and soft looking hair on a motorcycle.

At the next stop sign, a mixed woman with a moped is beside the blond man-shoulder-riding-moped-guy. He gets off the other man’s shoulders and gets on the back of the woman’s moped as the light turns green.

Cas is curious to whether the shoulder riding was legal or not but doesn’t want to press the issue with the two men in front of the woman. Dean taught him not to call a guy out on small things like that in front of a woman. Dean said it made Cas look like a goody-two-shoes and a good place to aim someone’s fist.

He goes, the light still green, aimlessly driving around. Then, he realizes he was lost. He sees two muscly black men on mopeds as well, so he stops to ask them for directions and advice.

“Um, excuse me, gentlemen?” They were at a stop light, and the two men turn towards his voice. “I couldn’t help but notice that you both had mopeds as well, and I need some advice. I just bought this today and wondered if my girlfriend would like it. Do women seem to like men who drive mopeds?”

As he quotes what he said to them, you can hear his voice in your head. “Yeah, man. The chicks dig it. Just get her on the back and cruise the neighborhoods. She a big girl?” One of them replies.

“Let me show you a picture of her. She’s beautiful to me.” He pulls his phone out of one of his trenchcoat pockets and shows a picture of you and him to both men.

“Damn, you lucky. Half the women in this part of town get surgeries to look like her!” The second man whistles and compliments your looks. Man one agrees, shaking his head. “She’s all real?”

Cas assumes- after Dean’s teachings of male lingo- that he means if she’s had plastic surgery. “One hundred percent. And I’m a little lost, could you point me to the right direction? I’ve never been to this part of town and am on my way to pick up Y/N- my girlfriend- to show her the city.”

The men point him in the right direction and pull away when the light goes green once more.

Cas continues on his way, not wanting to zap to the bunker but wanting to have a joyride. He wanted to venture the town on his new ride, the leather seat between his legs and the breeze blowing his hair back and making his trenchcoat fly like a flag.

He enjoyed the feeling, wondering why Sam and Dean had never tried this before. It was freedom to ride wherever you wanted, not having to worry about finding a parking space large enough to fit or anything else for that matter.

He just kept driving as he was contemplating this in his mind. He thought of whether you would ride with him occasionally instead of the Impala with the boys when you all headed to a new case. He thought of how much better the moped would be if your arms were wrapped around his waist as he was driving it downtown.

Downtown seemed like a fun place. He bought a moped, saw a singing man dressed strangely without a worry in the world, and saw a man that drive through a wall earlier riding on the back of someone else’s moped. He wanted to share it with you so he went back to the bunker to retrieve you.

<§Ω§>

“And that’s when I came back here to get you so I could take you downtown.” Cas stated it so innocently, like he genuinely wanted to take you downtown to show you the wonders he had found there. So of course, you agree, no idea what’s in store.

θθθ YOU ARE NOW DOWNTOWN θθθ

 

You had never been downtown, finding everything you needed on supply runs close enough to keep downtown from being a necessity. You held on to Cas loosely, but not letting go, taking the advice of 38 Special. 

Taking in the view on either side of the road, you admire how the buildings are close together but not crammed like Sam, Dean, and you would be in your pickup that’s still in the shop. It only had the one row of seats and the bed of the truck was where your equipment was stored. But as a precaution, you took it all out when you had to take it to get it repaired. It’ll be there for a while longer, since the damage was so bad.

But that’s another story.

Anyways, it’s colorful, more than you thought it would be. Everything looking like it was a photo with the best resolution and the colors popping to where it looked almost unreal. The people were smiling, everyone friendly to each other. It was incredible, a whole new side to Lebanon you had wished you had seen sooner but are glad you are sharing it with Cas in this moment.

Speaking of your angel...

Looking into the side view mirrors, you see your boyfriend’s face in his signature serious squint.

It makes you laugh, seeing him on a white moped with the most unamused facial expression you had ever seen when the city around him was bustling with life and filled with color. “What’s so funny, Y/N?” He asks.

“Nothing, I just love this. Who would’ve thought downtown was so colorful?” He can sense the wonder in your voice, finding it pleasing that he helped make you feel like that. “If you think this is wonderful, there’s more.”

You thought of the Oxi-Clean guy, Billy Mays. The one that always said, “But wait, there’s more!” after saying something good about what he was selling. You got on tangents a bit. This paragraph vouching for that.

But wait a minute, Cas just said there was more to downtown than just what you were seeing right now. How could that be? It was already wonderful. But then you see it.

You actually hear it first, but the noise doesn’t quite register one hundred percent until you see it. Seeing is believing, you guess. A giant crowd, twelve o’clock. There were probably hundreds of people, some walking, some on mopeds, some on motorcycles.

Everyone was happy, singing songs that voices never shared about their wonderful downtown. “Can we join them, Cas?? Pleeeeeeassseeee?” You beg and put on a puppy dog face, even though Cas probably can’t see it.

“Okay, but just because it would make you happy. And you know I can’t resist those puppy eyes.” He smiles at you when you catch each other’s eyes through one of the side view mirrors.

You join the parade. That’s kinda what it was, so many people singing and dancing and waving flags while being led by two men in the front. The people in the buildings on both sides of the street had their heads out the windows, singing with the music, laughing and smiling.

“Cas, this is wonderful. But why would you share this with me?” You ask, honored he showed you before he showed your housemates.

“Because I know you enjoy things like this. The music, the joy, the singing, the happiness reminded me of you and I wanted to show you how happy you made me.” That was the most romantic thing you have ever heard him say and it made you melt.

“Cas, stop the moped for a sec.” He’s confused, but puts the kickstand down and you get off only to get right back on, but now facing him.

You catch his lips in a kiss, you taking the lead since it was unexpected. Once he came back to his senses, he took one hand off the handlebars and cupped your cheek as he deepened the kiss for a moment before letting go. He smiles at you for a moment- one of those genuine smiles that make him look like he’s having the time of his life.

“Y/N, I am driving. Very slow, but still driving. I don’t want to crash my moped into someone on my first day with it.” You grin at how dorky your angel can be as you peck his cheek.

You want to show the boys what they’re missing as well as letting them know that you weren’t abducted while they were out. You grab your phone out of your bra, one of the safest places to keep it because it wouldn’t fall out of your cleavage on a moped.

“Babe, kiss my cheek real quick. I want to brag about our date to Sam and Dean.” He plants his lips on yours instead as you snap a picture of the scenery, you and Cas’s kiss in the bottom right hand corner with mopeds, motorcycles, and happy people galore for the perfect backdrop.

Once your lips separate, you ask why he kissed you lips instead of your cheek, not that you were complaining though. “Why deprive myself of your lips that make me feel like we’re downtown while we are downtown? Makes no sense.” He’s completely serious, but he’s still grinning.

“You’re a dork, you know that right?” You ask your boyfriend as you both enjoy the parade and each other’s company. “But I’m your dork, right?” "Of course, Cas."


End file.
